


Taste

by Chocora



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocora/pseuds/Chocora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he returned to the café room, he noticed the change in the mood immediately. Kaneki made a tense face while preparing a coffee and then there was this customer who had not been there before and who looked at Kaneki hungrily."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Anime: Tokyo Ghoul  
Pairing: Hide x Kaneki  
Onesided Tsukiyama -> Kaneki

*~*

His scent was gorgeous. His scent was **magnifique**. His scent was breath taking. It was like an aphrodisiac, sending him through the heavens and back. 

When Tsukiyama entered Anteiku and ordered a coffee, everyone became suspicious instantly. But of course they could not just turn down a customer. There were other human customers present as well and they could not afford to make a scene. Kaneki was obviously not happy to see Tsukiyama again. His previous encounter with the Gourmet had been more than enough. But there was no other choice than preparing his coffee and hoping he would be gone soon.

While Kaneki was preparing the coffee, Tsukiyama’s thoughts wandered around the boy.

What would he give for just one bite of this precious body? One small nibble would be enough to send his mind flying! Even just one lick from the boy’s neck! The very thought made him tremble with excitement. He wanted to taste him so badly! He knew there was no chance of eating him completely right now, but Touka and the others would not make a fuss over some small bite, would they? It’ll grow back anyway.

If he could only lure the boy away from the others for a bit…

Hide had just returned from the restroom, when the suspicious customer arrived. The blonde had been hanging around a bit to keep Kaneki company while he and Touka were working. 

When he returned to the café room, he noticed the change in the mood immediately. Kaneki made a tense face while preparing a coffee and then there was this customer who had not been there before and who looked at Kaneki hungrily. Yes, hungrily was definitely the right word. Hide decided to wait in the back of the room to observe the scene a while longer.

Meanwhile Kaneki had finished preparing the coffee and delivered it to Tsukiyama’s table.

“Here, Sir.” 

He already wanted to leave again, when Tsukiyama stopped him by laying a hand on his waist. 

“Just wait another moment please. I think I’m going to order something else to it.”

Your body.

Kaneki waited for the order but Tsukiyama did not continue talking while still holding on to his waist. He might have been mistaken but he felt as if the guest’s hand was even caressing his waist a little.

Ahhhh his soft flesh! He could practically feel it under the cloth.

“What else would you like to order?”, Kaneki asked hastily.

“I am not really sure…”, replied Tsukiyama.

He suddenly stood up from his chair and leaned in to Kaneki. He was getting extremely close. Far too close.

“What would you recommend?”

Kaneki could already feel the other’s breath on his neck. Tsukiyama deeply inhaled the eye patched boy’s scent.

Oh mon dieu! This smell. It’s like **heaven!**

He was about to reach out to Kaneki with his other hand when-

“Sorry, do you have any business with my boyfriend?”

Hide had come from across the room and put an arm around Kaneki’s shoulder to pull him close. He was looking at Tsukiyama questioningly.

The gourmet just stared at both of them in surprise. What was going on and who was this other boy?

“So I guess you changed your mind?”, Hide smiled. “Then please enjoy your coffee.” 

Then he placed a quick kiss on Kaneki’s mouth.

“So sweet!”, he exclaimed cheerfully. “Not gonna let you try him, though~”

Tsukiyama’s eyes nearly fell out of their holes.

Thus Hide turned around and walked back towards the bar with Kaneki, but not without looking over his shoulder again and sending Tsukiyama a victorious grin.


End file.
